MCMG: Kings and Queens of Promise
by ladyjane666
Summary: For CaylenVicious based off of Motor City Machine Girl - Alex and Dylan have a chance to spend a night alone together, at for once no one interupts. One-Shot.


Kings and Queens of Promise

A/N: This is for my lovely buddy CaylenVicious, just a cute little one shot based off Motor City Machine Girl though it doesn't really tie in with anything that has happened thus far. She said she wanted something rated M and because deep down I am a pervy pervy girl… and she knows this LOL this kind of just pointless Dylan/Alex finally do the nasty drabble. Just me playing with Dylan and Alex, sorry it's not super long but I still love you! The title is from the song from 30 seconds to Mars because that's what I was listing to when I started writing this. Enjoy.

______

Dylan sat alone in Alex's bedroom running her hands through her long dyed hair. She couldn't believe they were going to finally going to be completely alone. No Chris, no Tyson, no Matt and Jeff breathing down her next. It was just going to be her and Alex for one night.

Alex entered the room, with a bright smile on his face. He was so excited to spend just a few hours alone with the girl he cared for so much. "So…" He said sitting down next to Dylan on his bed. "What do you want to do?" He asked knowing exactly what he wanted, but he thought that he would his girl a chance to voice her opinion.

Dylan responded by turning to Alex and climbing on his lap before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They had been hiding their relationship from everyone close to them for fear that Tyson would do something even more drastic. Alex ran his hand up under her shirt and raked the soft skin of her back lightly with her nails. A soft moan escaped his lips as she pushed back so he was laying flat on his back. Gripping her hips tightly as she reached up and pulled her tank top off and tossed it on to the floor, "Dylan.." Alex started trying to make sure this is what she wanted because in a matter of a few moments staring up at her topless and perched atop him he wasn't going to be able to control himself any longer.

"Shut up Alex.." Dylan responded simply before leaning down and kissing him again. Alex flipped her over so she was the one on her back and he was the one perched above her. Tossing his own shirt on the floor next to the bed, Alex was the one this time to kiss her. Running her small hands across his broad tanned chest Dylan knew that what was going to finally transpire. She wanted it, no after weeks of teasing and never have a moment alone to even try to accomplish their task, Dylan needed this.

Her nimble fingers started to undo the buckle on Alex's belt as his hands slowly pushed down the track pants she had been wearing. "We don't have to…" He mumbled softly, his body betraying his words as he placed tender kisses along her caller bone and down to her flat stomach. "We can stop any time you want.." He mumbled against her soft skin.

Dylan just laughed and smacked the back of Alex's head. "Shut up… I've waited long enough, I want you Alex." She made her intentions clear as she slipped one of her hands into the waist band of his boxers. Alex let out a little groan as he felt her hand grasp him.

"Point made." Alex moaned breathlessly. Dylan let go of him and pushed down his jeans and boxers and they both laying there completely stark naked. Alex just looked down at her, she was more beautiful than he ever imagined. Dylan was nervous but she knew that she wanted this.

Gazing into her eyes intently as he positioned made the first thrust, Dylan let out a little gasp as she dug her nails into his back. "Fuck.." Alex moaned, he had been dreaming of this moment in his mind for months but his dreams couldn't compare to the reality. As he moved atop of her he whispered sweet nothings to her. Dylan could barely make a sound as she completely was immersed in the feeling of him inside of her and his lips on her soft skin.

When Alex's pace became frantic and Dylan could barely breath as she bucked her hips against him his name finally escaped her full lips as she felt herself get lost in the moment. Alex gripped her hair as buried his face in the crook of her neck letting out one finial groan before pulling out of her and succumbing to his own release.

Looking up at Dylan through lust filled eyes Alex smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you…" Dylan smirked and kissed his sweat drenched forehead.

"Any time." Alex laughed and rolled off of her small frame wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she nestled against his chest. "Alex.."

"What baby?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into the chaos," She said softly, slightly ashamed of the fact that she had caused his life and career to be put on the line because of her issues with Tyson. Alex just shook his head and ran his hand through his short hair.

"I dragged myself into it, I care a lot about you Dylan. I am not the type of guy to stand by and watch someone I hold so dear to my heart get crushed by some stupid asshole. You and me, baby, are a team. You're my girl and no one in this world is ever going to change that. Ever."

Dylan smiled at his comment, for the first time in a long time she felt completely at peace as she drifted off into sleep in the arms of her knight in shining armor.


End file.
